1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front pillar structure of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a front filler of a vehicle which can expand the front view of a driver.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a pillar connects and supports the roof of a vehicle to the car body and a plurality of pillars is formed in the longitudinal direction of a vehicle.
The front pillar at the front in the longitudinal direction of a vehicle is called an A-pillar or an A-post and supports both sides of a windshield glass in the transverse direction of the vehicle and supports the front end of the roof in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
Since the front pillar of a vehicle is positioned in the front view of the driver in the driver's seat, it necessarily blocks the view of the driver, such that a dead zone that the driver cannot see due to the front filler is generated ahead of the vehicle.
Therefore, a traffic accident may occur due to the dead zone, when a vehicle urns left or right.
Therefore, the less the size of the dead zone defined by the front pillar by reducing the size of the front pillar as small as possible, the less the danger of a traffic accident due to the dead zone.
However, since the front pillar supports the windshield glass and the roof; it needs appropriate rigidity, and it has rigidity too for appropriately coping with a front collision of a vehicle, such that it is difficult to freely reduce the size of the front pillar.
Therefore, a front pillar is necessarily designed to have rigidity for appropriately supporting the windshield glass and the roof and rigidity for appropriately coping with a front collision and not interfering with the front view of a driver as much as possible.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.